Music to My Ears
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot] She always heard the captivating tune, but she never dared to find the musician [not HBP compliant]


**Title: Music to My Ears**  
**Genre: General  
****Type: One-Shot/ Not HBP Compliant (AU)  
****Rated: G **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations. **

After awhile it became a tune she was familiar with. Something she could hum in her sleep. It was a sweet, calm, soothing melody that could always help relax her. Perhaps that's why she always took a detour to that empty classroom during her nightly patrol as Head Girl. The room was however always locked so she didn't know who the maker of the beautiful music was. She could always open the lock with a simple charm but it was the principle of things. A locked door meant the person wanted privacy.

Through her entire seventh year she heard the music. It was the sound of an acoustic guitar. Sometimes it was experimental but most times they were perhaps the music to songs known only to the musician. During the peak of the war, up until the final battle, the tunes seemed to be desperate, angry, sometimes sad –all she could relate to.

After the battle ended, and Voldemort was defeated, Hogwarts was in shambles, however many students did remain. In those last two weeks of school (the next two weeks after the battle) she heard that tune. The tune that was embedded into her mind. That tune was continuously played until the end of the year – sweet, calm, and soothing. Yet she never dared to venture into that empty classroom, and so she graduated without discovering the identity of the mysterious musician.

The last thing she expected was to meet him during a trip to Diagon Alley...

"You two, hurry up!" called Ron. He and Harry ran ahead to _Quality Quidditch Supplies_. Hermione rolled her eyes as she followed them with Ginny. She could tell the redhead wanted to go as badly as the boys but decided to wait for her. Hermione had to smile. Despite everything that had happened in the final battle over a year ago, things seemed to be going well.

When Hermione finally came to the store, she stopped suddenly. There was new store next door, something that definitely wasn't there before.

"You coming, Hermione?" Ginny asked, opening the door.

"You go ahead," she told the younger girl. "I'll catch up in a few minutes."

Ginny shrugged entering _Quality Quidditch_ as Hermione headed to the new store.

"_Musique_," she whispered reading the name. Well, it was obvious what sort of place it was.

As soon as she opened the door, she heard a song from the famous Wizarding world band The Weird Sisters. As she looked around the music store, she saw many things. It had both Muggle and magical music (bands/ singers), along with gadgets from both. She could see magical radios, Muggle CD players, and such. There were also posters, t-shirts, etc from famous musicians, along with CDs, records, and cassettes.

They were also selling actual instruments. They had variety from all four families: percussion (drums, pianos), brass (trumpets, trombones), wind (flutes, clarinets), and string (violins, cellos). What caught her attention was the variety of guitars displayed. To make it short, it was quite a large store, and Hermione Granger, who wasn't all that familiar with the world of music, found herself surprisingly intrigued.

"Hermione Granger? What a pleasant surprise," said a cheerful voice from behind her. "I didn't consider you a musical person."

The ex-Gryffindor turned to the face the all-too-familiar voice and saw the figure behind the cashier coming in from the back room.

"Blaise Zabini," she said quietly. She found herself blushing slightly at the sight of the ex-Slytherin.

When he told the Order he did not intend to follow his family, career wise, the last thing she expected was this. Then again, she supposed he was rich enough that he actually didn't have to work at all. He was a strange one. When he decided to break away from the Slytherin stereotype and join Harry, he took the first step towards House Unity.

She couldn't help but stare at the raven-haired male. He hadn't changed since school ended. He still had the same olive-coloured skin, same longish dark hair, which always seemed to flop over and cover one of his deep, indigo-blue eyes, and his crooked boyish grin, which he was giving her now.

"You've done a marvelous job here," she found herself saying at last.

He gave a small laugh as he approached. "Glad you like it. Can I help you with anything?"

"No, I was just looking," she told him. "It's new."

"Of course," he grinned. "Curiosity is one of Miss Granger's stronger traits."

She blushed.

"Hope to see back again to perhaps purchase something," he told her as he picked up an acoustic guitar. Hermione could see it was several years old (definitely not for sale) but still in good conditions.

"Bye, Blaise," she headed out.

That was when she heard it. The Weird Sisters were replaced by that familiar tune –the one that's been stuck in her head for over a year despite the fact that she hadn't heard it for a long time.

She turned to see Blaise. "You play?" she asked surprised.

He nodded without stopping.

"Do you write your own materials?"

He nodded once again, and then looked down at his guitar, his dark bangs hiding his eyes.

"You're very good," she told him, smiling.

He looked up and she left, "Thank you."

Hermione smiled as the door closed behind her. Right then she knew she'd be coming back to the new store called _Musique_ quite often.


End file.
